warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lex Prime/@comment-27124914-20160701151035/@comment-27124914-20160812103819
Stupid? I'm stupid for constructing loadouts properly? No, I don't actually use the Soma Prime as a first choice since I've never been able to get Argon Scope to drop nor afford the Plat for it. I usually take the Braton Prime for its versatility, as a secondary I'll then take Aksomati if I'm killing a boss like Lephantis, that way my Primary is enough to kill whatever I want to kill and my secondary is built for the boss. In Survival I'll take the Braton Prime, again for its versatility, with Akstiletto Prime or Spira Prime modded for crit/corrosive for pure single-target DPS to wipe the Bombards. The Braton is usually able to pave through the groups, heavies, ancients and nullifiers fairly well at first. If I want to go deep then I'll take a melee weapon that's built to go deep and stop using the Braton Prime at all after a certain point. If I feel like using an unlevelled primary for mastery, I'll take the Akstiletto Prime for their versatility. Likewise the Braton Prime for its versatility if I want to level my secondary. With Azima, which I like to build for Radiation and Primed ammo mutation, I'll take the Soma Prime built with Shred, just because it's a little better at single-target DPS than the Braton Prime, even though the ammo consumption is far worse. If I want to take the Lex Prime I'll use the Braton Prime for its versatility, then decide that the Lex Prime is useless since its DPS is lower and it's not comfortable to use. If I want to use a highly inaccurate weapon for burst DPS, I'll take the Attica with Stabilizer and Speed Trigger, very fun and less ineffective than the Lex Prime. In Excavations I sometimes take Frost Prime with Kulstar. This usually leads to me killing myself repeatedly, but it's effective. My primary doesn't usually matter so much when I take it, since I can do my part for at least 2000 Cryotic with no buffer or Kavat. If I *Really* want to eat into groups of enemies with single shots, Vaykor Marelok or Rakta Ballistica come into action. MarelokV is able to put out far more bullets than the Lex Prime due to its accuracy and does almost the same damage, though it's better against Corpus. Rakta Ballistica does far more Puncture damage and is easily modded for Viral, making it utterly ruin the Grineer. The Viral proc is also highly effective, wherein the Lex Prime has nothing. Then even against Grineer the Spira Prime, like I've said repeatedly, does more DPS and is also based on puncture. You can mod Spira Prime for crit/corrosive and clear groups. Lex Prime takes forma and doesn't turn out as well. I like using the Vaykor Hek on Frost Prime in Defense/Excavation missions, since as soon as they get close to my globe I can unleash a barrage of 20k-50k (total) Seeking Fury hits. Lex Prime finds no shelter in this build too, since I need the Akstiletto Prime or something else for the function of both Ranged DPS and sustained DPS. Being highly accurate with little reload time and huge DPS makes the Akstiletto Prime the best weapon for this. Occasionally I want to use the Rakta Cernos, which means I have no hitscan on my Primary. Therefore, I'll take Akstiletto Prime for its versatility, so that where ever I can't hit a fast moving target, or need a group killed pronto, I'll pull out the Akstiletto Prime and they do their job magnificently, meanwhile the Rakta Cernos is able to take out large targets at range with heavy damage, has a radial Viral proc and puts out an extreme number of Innate Punch-Through arrows making it exceptionally strong at wiping groups that are in pursuit. In other worse, the Rakta Cernos puts the Lex Prime with Seeker to shame. I'm definitely not being stupid here, and I'm not exactly sure why you're responding so emotionally. What? Have I attacked you? Do you feel offended that I'm actually thinking my loadouts through before telling other people that they're worth using? Good god...